breeding_seasonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elle
Elle is unlocked once the breeder has 700 affection with Elle's sister, Kay. Elle can be found randomly in town after an initial conversation with Kay. Bio Elle is an alchemist. She attended an Imperial school in the city until her experiments got her expelled. The school found Elle's experiments with transmogrifying monster cum disturbing, and expelled her for them. Story Elle used to attend an Imperial school, focusing her education on alchemy. Alchemy requires the use of emotionally charged objects, so Imperial alchemists use family heirlooms, religious symbols and the like in their recipes. Elle came to the realization that monster cum is very emotionally charged, yet no one had tried to use it in alchemical rituals. Elle decided to test her theory. Using monster ejaculate and a pair of used underpants, she was able to summon an object of incredible power. The puritan Empire took exception to Elle's line of research - they seized the object and expelled Elle, branding her a heretic and a pervert. Without a home to return to, Elle was forced to take up lodgings with her sister. Kay's shop is too small to build a lab in, so Elle is having issues continuing her research. Personality Elle is full of disdain - for her sister, for the Empire, and for the breeder. She's fairly self-centered and puts her own needs and desires above those around her. After she gets expelled, she invades Kay's shop, demanding Kay bring her ingredients for her alchemy and redecorating Kay's space. She's prideful about her ability, and annoyed about the lack of recognition alchemists get for their discoveries. Quests Elle's Lack of Space After speaking with Kay, the breeder can find Elle in town. Elle is immediately confrontational, demanding to know what the breeder wants. Elle says she's very busy. The breeder can end the conversation by offering to leave her alone, or ask her some questions. Asking a question brings the breeder Elle's ire, but she sighs and answers. Elle explains just what alchemy is - a process of exchanging emotionally charged objects with the Chaos outside existence. Elle wishes to continue her experiments, but can't find an adequate space to do so. Kay's shop is too small, and the Guild Headquarters doesn't have the right equipment. The breeder can offer to build Elle a lab. Elle finds the proposal acceptable. She will send a list of requirements for materials and specifications to Levi if the breeder agrees to fund the construction. In return, Elle will transmute consumables for use on the ranch. Relationships Breeder After their initial introduction, Elle has 500 out of 1000 affection for the breeder. Elle thinks the breeder is beneath her level of intelligence and skill. Kay Elle and Kay are sisters. Both attended an Imperial school in the city, but where Kay dropped out after finding the empire's teachings too restrictive, Elle stayed until she was expelled. Kay and Elle are not very close - they can't stand each other. If the breeder tells Elle to be nicer to Kay, she doesn't acknowledge the statement. Cordelia Cordelia makes Elle very uncomfortable. Although both are dedicated researchers, Cordelia is brazen and talkative - two traits that Elle finds detestable. Cordelia's presence at the Guild Headquarters is one of the reasons Elle refuses to work there. Trivia *Elle is asexual. She finds sexual activity revolting and is disgusted by the idea of "rubbing genitals against someone else's". *Elle has found a way to transmute sexual residue into delicious meals. Those meals are imbued with properties that have special effect on both humans and monsters. Gallery File:Tumblr_nmh0k89tt31rnu6jto1_540.png|Elle with her sister Kay Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Humans